My Territory
by Sasukegang
Summary: Spader is leaving Cloral with Pendragon soon. What is he thinking about?


I just love this series, but I love Vo Spader more. This is a Spader tribute, because I missed him being in the books. Hope you enjoy it!

_**-Sasukegang**_

My Territory

A figure lurked in the shadows in his apartment. I am that figure. The thing is, I am on a mission, probably the most important mission in the entire world… or Halla. I am the Traveler from Cloral. Each territory has its own Traveler and they work together to defeat the demon called Saint Dane.

In case you are wondering who I am, they call me Spader… Vo Spader. And yes, I am the Traveler from Cloral.

Cloral has always been a peaceful territory. I was an Aquaneer without a care in the world, drinking sniggers and having a good time with my best mates. Everything changed once Press and Pendragon came to Grallion. I'm not blaming them or anything, but since then nothing has been the same. Don't get me wrong, they became my best friends.

Those wogglies down near the flume appeared and stirred up a natty-do in certain areas, but it was still paradise everywhere else. If you did accidentally swim into their territory, then when they lunge your way, just drive a spear into its head and it will be over, snappy-do!

When I saw Press's water sled, I knew he has come back to visit me again, possibly racing our skimmers for sniggers. I didn't expect Pendragon though. I saw him strapped to a water sled, almost quig-bait. Press was safe, but I couldn't say the same for Pendragon though… That's where I came in.

Pendragon and I became good friends. We would race on skimmers and play spinney-do until the sun set. It seemed normal for a few weeks, but then my life changed forever.

My father died. He was poisoned and it was Saint Dane's fault. I have to say that I still want revenge on him, but I will follow Pendragon, as Loor said, and stop Saint Dane once and for all.

All of Cloral was in a tum-tigger. Press, Pendragon, and I teamed up and found the lost city of Faar, which eventually saved the territory. It was a victory over Saint Dane, but we unfortunately didn't have enough time to get a round of sniggers.

I lost control and went after Saint Dane myself. The flume activated and bullets were aimed right for me. That moment I'll remember for the rest of my life. The light of the activated flume made me squint, but I could still make out a few dark shapes heading straight for me. Press saved me at the expense of his own life. He took the bullets for me.

The sound of a gun echoed through the cavern and I knew what was going to happen next: Pendragon cried over Press's corps, much like I did with my father's.

Press's death hurt Pendragon badly. He became depressed and I'd not console him, since I essentially lead to Press's demise. He became a dark person who did not open up to many. He never quite got over the fact that his uncle died, but he tried to put on his brightest face and move on. He's a good man.

That brings us to the point where we are now. He is writing his journal and I am wondering where we go from here.

Pendragon's sitting on the chair in my room. I glance over my shoulder at him every now and then to see how he is doing. I just keep feeling as if he is giving me a cold glare behind my back. But, whenever I look in his direction, he seems exactly the same as he was before Press's death. Maybe I'm just thinking negatively.

I cannot be in the same room as him. It's too silent. Sorry mate, but the intense atmosphere is weighing on my shoulders, so much I'm afraid it'll break my back. I stand and head for the sliding door. It is a material made entirely of water, like most of the things on Cloral.

I grab hold of the handle, dig my feet into the light-colored carpet, and push the door open. The cool, fresh air hits my face and makes me breath in the Cloral scent. The ocean-air always relaxes me.

I silently close the door behind me, so I don't disturb Pendragon and give him another reason to hate me, even though he has enough… Luckily, he's not taking up the opportunity.

I wander to the edge of the porch, and lean against the wall with one elbow. I relaxed my neck by resting my head in my hand. Happily sighing into my flesh, I empty my lungs of the stressful air that has been surrounding me for the past few days. Hobey, it felt good.

Pendragon's words are still ringing in my head. "You can't defeat Saint Dane by brute force! You have to win the battle for each territory for him to disappear from our lives forever. Don't you understand?"

"Yes. I understand now," I mutter to no one in particular.

After some time, I have come to learn what he was talking about. I also know I cannot beat that demon without Pendragon. That's why it is extremely important that we end on good terms.

The wind is picking up. I close my eyes, letting the soft feeling tingle across my skin. I stood up straight and, with reluctance, opened my eyes.

It is beautiful.

If someone stands right on this porch, they can see what seems like all of Grallion. It puts you in a position above all the farmers' houses and lets you look out all the way to the ocean. Right now, the sun is shining with a certain intensity that makes everything seem peaceful. It reflects 

off of the water of the ocean and makes me squint, even at a distance. Silky black hair whipped my face and tickled my cheeks.

My almond-shaped eyes slanted upwards as I smiled in satisfaction. But, it ended shortly after.

I remembered something else Pendragon told me, more troubling. "We are going to go after Saint Dane soon. Just… try to control yourself on Veelox. For now, you should just enjoy the time you have on your home territory. You're going to have to say good-bye to your old life… I'm sorry."

The smile I once adorned, wavered and turned into a frown. I can tell my eyes now hold a certain sadness. I will miss Cloral.

A peculiar sensation hurt my eyes. I only felt it a few times, when my father died and when I was desperately searching for any signs of my childhood. I knew what was coming.

Warm tears rolled lazily down my cheeks. My lips are shut tight, trying not to let out any sound of hurt out of my mouth.

Good-bye Aquaneer Vo Spader. Hello Traveler from Cloral.

"Hobey-ho…"

Well… Hope you liked it! … Spader rules!

_**  
Please review!**_


End file.
